


Nightmares and Daydreams

by Alienova



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Post-war Drabble thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-10-26 05:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17739869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alienova/pseuds/Alienova
Summary: The war is over, but the nightmares aren’t. Luckily Ginny has Luna, and Luna has Ginny.





	1. Ginny

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first fic on AO3, I hope you enjoy it.

Ginny Weasley is in pain and in love.

The war is over. Her brother is dead. Luna is beautiful.

Every night Ginny wakes up screaming and crying. Every night Luna wipes away her tears and whispers away her fears.

There are nightmares. There are daydreams.

The war has been won. Lives have been lost. Love has been found.

It is the battle and she is shooting every curse she can think of at her masked attacker but they are all deflected and she is tiring and her back is pressed against the wall and she is scared and her assailant is winning and she is going to die.

Green bursts of light flash past her and she is barely dodging them and she is going to die.

It happens in slow motion. She yells a hex at her opponent, but at the same moment they fire the death curse at her, and she sees it coming, a vivid green glow, and she is frozen somehow, and she does not even try to move and it is going to hit her and Ginny Weasley is going to die-

She wakes up with a scream.

"Shhhh... I've got you. I've got you, darling," Luna murmurs, her lips soft against Ginny's cheek. Luna's arms encircle her and she is safe. Her body shakes. Tears trickle down her face and onto Luna's, because did Fred feel that fear? She hopes he didn't. She hopes he didn't know it was coming. He was laughing, Ron said. Making a joke. She hopes he was happy.

" Shhh, darling... I'm here... Shhh," Luna soothes, one hand stroking Ginny's hair. Ginny curls into the embrace. They lie on the bed,in the darkness, arms and legs entangled, and slowly Ginny's sobs die away. Luna whispers comfort and presses her lips to Ginny's face, to her cheeks and forehead and eyelids and to her lips.

Neither of them drift back into sleep. They stay in a haze, limbs wrapped around one another, till the sun spills over the edge of Ginny's windowsill.

Ginny Weasley is in pain.

Ginny Weasley is in love.

The hurt will stay, but Luna makes it better.

Luna makes everything better.

There are nightmares but there are also daydreams.


	2. Luna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She is gripping Ginny's hand tightly. Too tightly. Her fingers will leave bruises. But she can't let go.

She is gripping Ginny's hand tightly. Too tightly. Her fingers will leave bruises. But she can't let go. She is frozen, paralysed with fear. Her breaths scrape her throat. Her lungs burn. Her mouth is filled with blood. She is drowning in it. Her heart pounds in her chest. She shakes uncontrollably. She is trapped in a nightmare.

She is dying.

"Luna? Luna, oh..." Ginny murmurs sleepily, rolling onto her side and curling her arm around Luna's stomach. Her other hand is still held in a death grip.

"Luna, sweetheart... Wake up... Shh... Wake up, Luna..." Ginny reaches her free arm up and strokes Luna's pale cheek, " Sweetheart, wake up..."

Luna's eyes fly open. She chokes for breath. Ginny's hand smooths her hair behind her ear.

"Did I hurt you? Your hand?" Luna gasps, pulling away from Ginny, " Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, sweetheart. Oh, Luna, you're shaking... Here... Come here..."

Ginny gently pulls Luna to her, one arm around her shoulder and the other hand brushing against Luna's cheek. They lie facing each other, noses inches apart. Luna stops trembling and her heart rate slows. She is not dying. Ginny is not dying. There is no blood. She is with Ginny. She is safe.

Slowly, Luna's eyes flutter closed. Ginny watches her sleep for a while. Her face glows through the darkness, a pale moon. Ginny's fingers trace her skin- the curve of her nose, her smooth cheek, her faintly smiling lips. Luna mumbles something. Her breath tickles Ginny's hand.

"What was that, sweetheart?" Ginny whispers.

"I love you," Luna murmurs.

"I love you too," Ginny says quietly.

She falls asleep and dreams of dancing in the moonlight with Luna in her arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! Please comment if you liked it. xxx


End file.
